1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the practicing of fishing sports and more particularly to a device for helping in the recovering of the fishing line when practicing fly fishing or fly casting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fly fishing, also called fly casting, is an increasingly popular method of fishing, primarily in mountain streams. Artificial lures designed to look like specific insects are attached to the end of a relatively heavy line, which is cast out by the angler. Fish such as bass, trout, or salmon are attracted to the flies, which land lightly on the water. Fly fishing requires patience to develop skill at the sport.
Once the line has been cast out the same must be recovered according to precise techniques of the sport. Although a reel is used in this kind of fishing the same is only used when a fish is trapped and the line is entirely recovered in the reel. However, during the cycles of casting out and recovering the line without trapping a fish the reel is not used. When recovering the line the same is collected by the angler and no control can be taken of the several meters of the long line which mostly fall in the water with a high risk of becoming entangled. It is required a lot of expertise and skillfulness to handle the fishing line to prevent the same from getting entangled. It is therefore a concern of most of the anglers to find a means for handling the recovered line, as well as to find the way of accommodating the line to prevent entangling thereof and have the line, after recovering thereof, collected in a manner that the same is easily ready to be cast out again.
3. Summary of the Invention
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a device for using in fly fishing to facilitate the recovering and collection of the line, the device comprising spring means capable of being firmly attached to a part of the clothes of an angler to collect and retain the line when the same is recovered in the practicing of fly fishing and to keep the line accessible to be cast out again without running the risk of entangling the line.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a line retaining device for assisting in collecting and retaining a line in the stages of recovering the line when fishing by fly casting, the device comprising a back support having a front portion including a coil spring length and a rear portion having fixing means to firmly attach the device to a clothes part of an angler.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a line retaining device for assisting in collecting and retaining a line in the stages of recovering the line when fishing by fly casting, the device comprising a support plate with a front portion comprising a flat front face of the plate, and a front face including a rectilinear bar fixed at respective opposite ends thereof to the plate and extending inside and along a tubular coil spring, whereby the coil spring is retained around the bar and between its fixed ends.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a line retaining device for fly fishing wherein a coil spring is provided in a support bar having a pair of opposing side walls, a pair of facing discs being arranged in the bar, each disc being attached to a respective one of said opposite walls of the bar so that a gap is defined between the discs, said coil spring being slidably mounted at a periphery of the discs, the spring having an end retained in the support bar and an opposite end fixed to a distal end of a radially extending arm having a central end rotatably mounted in a shaft passing through a center of the discs, the distal end of the arm being manually operated to expand the coil spring for opening its helical turns or to retract the coil spring to close its helical turns .